oriandtheblindforestfandomcom-20200222-history
Ori
"We shall always remember the night... when I lost Ori to the Great Storm..." -The Spirit Tree's Narration in the Prologue. Ori is the titular character and main protagonist of Ori and the Blind Forest. Ori's name is of Hebrew origin, literally meaning "Light". Description Ori is a small white Guardian Spirit, a creature with a similar stance to a human. Ori has a cat-like tail and large dark blue eyes. They have two short horn-like ears on top of their head, and underneath them there are larger ears, which droop when Ori is unhappy or weak. Ori's feet have small white hooves. Ori's nature is largely up to the player, but they do have some distinct personality traits. Throughout the prologue sequence, it is seen that Ori's personality is akin to that of a young child, being very innocent and dependent on their caregiver. But as the story goes on, Ori's character shows a massive amount of determination; even in the face of death itself, Ori never once gave up hope. Ori is also very forgiving and kindhearted. History :Warning! Spoilers ahead. Ori is starts out as a sort of shining "pod", connected to the Spirit Tree's branches; but their ties to the tree were cut shortly before birth, ripped away by a raging thunderstorm and carried on the winds. Thankfully for Ori, the winds (or perhaps predestination) brought them immediately into the loving embrace of Naru, who acted as their guardian ever since. The spirit awoke one morning to a scenic summer day in Nibel and Naru's smiling face, and when Ori approached her she threw them cheerfully onto her back, tossing them the small round fruit she had gathered. But the tree became bare of the tasty morsels, so Ori and Naru worked together to build a bridge across a long stretch of water, gaining access to a more plentiful specimen. The construction of the bridge took a considerable amount of time, but they at last made it to the other side, enjoying the delicious fruit in the quietude of night. Ori wrapped a bunch of the fruit in his arms, and headed back to their cave to store it for later. But when Ori was inches from its entrance, an incredible and terrifying thing occurred. The Spirit Tree was ablaze with light, and Ori stood riveted to the spot as he watched the flood of illumination calling him. Naru, who didn't bode well with this, took hold of the stunned Ori and hurried them into the cave out of harm's way. The pair lived in the cave over a long period of time, slowly eating their supply of fruit (as there wasn't much more to be collected). But eventually only a single piece of fruit was left, which Ori was given. After realizing that they would both starve without more food, Ori set out into the barren wasteland of what was once a beautiful forest, hoping to find something to eat. They discover a group of untouched fruit on a high branch of a tree, and finds a way up to it. After shaking it down to the ground, Ori takes them in their arms and makes their way across the bridge they and Naru built so long ago. The memories are all around Ori, the happy memories from before the forest turned blind. Trivia *There is often a misconception about Ori's gender among the fans. A certain line in the game, which occurs at Ori's first encounter with the Spirit Tree, has led many fans to believe Ori is a female: "We told Ori the tale of her misguided will". When the narrator says "her" he is not referring to Ori, but to Kuro, since Ori does not have a misguided will. Also, the people at Moon Studios clarified in their Q&A that Ori is ungendered, and their sex is completely up to the player. Gallery Ori_Model.jpg|Ori Modelsheet References ru:Ори Category:characters